Conventional foams are prepared by adding chemical or physical blowing agents to a polymer film, or as in the case of polyurethane, by releasing carbon dioxide as a byproduct of its synthesis. The present invention provides an alternative method for synthesizing polymer foams, which are not reliant upon polyurethane chemistry or the need for additional chemical or physical blowing agents. The benefit of the chemistry described herein is that the foam is generated without the need of additional chemical or physical blowing agents through nitrogen gas production during the chemical reaction that forms the polymer itself. Nitrogen is a more benign gas than those used in many physical blowing agents and has a lower global warming potential than carbon dioxide, thereby making it a green alternative to other foams currently being produced. The present invention also eliminates the need for isocyanates, which are a major component of polyurethane synthesis and a known allergen and sensitizer. By eliminating the isocyanates, large scale processing of foams can be made safer for those in the production facility. In addition to foams, the polymers described herein can find other uses, such as films, coatings, and adhesives.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.